2013.09.07 - Deliveries on Ice
It's shortly after noon that someone makes their way up to the doors of the Majestic Theatre. Clipboard in one hand and a box under his free arm it's one Bobby Drake arriving at the place his friend is staying. Of course one might question is wardrobe right now. He's dressed in what appears to be a knock-off UPS uniform...complete with the tiny brown shorts. Taking a moment to adjust his clothes and put on a straight face, Bobby lifts his hand and knocks on the door. He's hoping Kurt's in right now. On such a lovely Saturday afternoon after Labour Day, it would be a sin if the elf were actually indoors. A sin of epic proportion. Call it another reason to go to Confession. Kurt is indeed in. The house elf is painting a dressing room deep within the theatre itself. He's got spatters of reds and browns in his fur, his tail covered with drips. It's 'his' room that is almost done, and his time in the rafters for sleeping will be at an end. And in case of overnight visitors? Well, it'll be somewhere comfortable. The knocking gains the elf's attention, however, and he takes one step, two.. and BAMF! he's in the lobby, paintbrush in tail. Walking to the main door to unlock it, golden glowing eyes widen and he blinks, "Mein freund?" "Ambush!" The instant there's a Kurt Wagner answering the door there happens to be a Talia Wagner dropping right from the ceiling on top of the blue elf. From the looks of it she had either been painting in the white or she got caught up in a marshmallow factory explosion, similarly hued blues splotched with alabaster patches. Standing atop of her 'father' like an African hunter might stand over a downed rhino, tail blissfully swaying to and fro, she gives the faux UPS man a beaming, toothy smile, nonchalantly offering "I can sign for that." When the door opens, Bobby straightens up and puts on a smile. "Afternoon, sir. Got a package here for you to sign for," he says, putting on a mock flirty tone. Then there's the ambush. Bobby jumps and the air chill reflexively but he manages to hold his act. He tips his hat and smirks a bit. "Sure thing. Mind if I come in so you can sign?" OOF! When it comes to the Wagners, it's a toss-up as to what could happen. Okay, maybe not. There -will- be some sort of mayhem. With Kurt downed like a gazelle in the savannah, his tail whips up behind him and grabs at TJ's ankle to yank the girl from her footing, gaining his own feet in the process. All without another bamf! "Wait.. wait.. Bobby? What are.." Is this what his friend is reduced to? Brown uniform? "Ja! Come in.." his tail isn't relenting, but now, as he still has the paintbrush in hand, he's ready to make a skunk stripe in red down TJ's back! Whew..! TJ visibly shivers in that instant that the air turns cold, rubbing at her biceps a moment later. "Must be one of those noreasters I keep hearing abou-yeep!" Now she's hanging by a leg, from a tail, momentarily scrambling about before the inner lightbulb flicks on. 'Bobby.' Chill in the air. "Bobby..?!" She's all prepared to teleport herself on out of Kurt's grasp when there's the most peculiar feeling of 'cold' and 'ick' running down her spine... "Augh--''Dad!'' That's gross!" -Foomp!- With a cloud of blue smoke reeking of sulfur she comes back around, now standing two feet off to Kurt's side. She's torn between throwing herself at Bobby for a hug and standing there looking all ..sodden. The latter wins out, arms held out to her sides as she tries to get a look at her own back. "Great. Now I'm a skunk. Your bamfs don't exactly smell like roses, either!" It's taking a supreme amount of effort but Bobby's keeping the grin that wants to spread across his face from doing so. He's still in prank mode and with TJ there too it just gets more fun. When allowed in, Bobby steps inside and watches the Wagner-paint fighting for a moment before shifting the box he's carrying and holding the clipboard out to them both. No official forms there, just a mock up of one saying the package is for Kurt from a K.O. and a line for Kurt to sign on. Or make a paint mark...Bobby's not picky right now, far too amused. Ha! Kurt looks so very pleased, his tail still held high as if it'll feint for another attack. They've been painting the dressing rooms, or rather, what will be their official bedrooms so the pair of gargoyles don't have to perch in the theatre proper. Unless they want to, that is. And as far as Kurt is concerned, that is one of his favourite pasttimes. It's a lovely Saturday early afternoon, just after lunch, and it is a decided sin to remain indoors. But, there they are! Peering at the clipboard, the blue (and red and tan) elf keeps an eye on TJ as well as he reaches out for it with a hand. "You had it coming. You attacked me, so all is fair." As if that is a requirement for going after her? Ha! Two feet offside with a three-foot tail won't afford too much protection, but they do have a friend here. "You look cute as a skunk." Beat. "Doesn't she, Bob-- don't answer that." It has only been a year, after all, that the last time he'd seen A TJ was at the pool. In a bikini. With dad trying to give her a towel! For once TJ doesn't have any quick plans for revenge, standing there looking scorned with arms tightly folded in front of herself. "Just you wait..." If she had a paintbrush of her own handy things would likely get incredibly out of hand incredibly quickly, and to her that just sounds like a whole lot more work. Dried paint is a pain to clean up. She'll just bide her time for now. And have a red racing stripe along her spine. So very chic. "You gonna sign for it, or what?" Pause. One eye goes noticeably bigger than the other. "And why on Earth is Bobby working for UPS? Better health benefits? It's got better health benefits, doesn't it. Should get Kurt to sign up, he's going to need the extra coverage soon," she adds with a mock glare cast sidelong at the other Wagner. Handing over the clipboard and the attached pen, Bobby just flashes a grin. Today he's dressed a little unusually...even for him. It looks like he's wearing a knockoff UPS uniform, complete with those little brown shorts. He just gives Kurt an innocent look when told not to answer whether or not TJ was cute. His amused smile only grows as TJ questons what's going on, Bobby waiting. Of course once Kurt signs and hands the clipboard back, the amused smile becomes tinged with a look that those that know Bobby will recognize means trouble. Just you wait.? "Ja.. ja. Promises. Threats." Kurt looks sidelong at TJ as he looks over the clipboard and signs off as 'Errol Flynn'. "I know where you perch at night." Handing the clipboard back, Kurt begins to notice that Bobby hasn't said much... at all. And that look? "Uh oh.." and that blue fuzzy face of his begins to fall as it begins to dawn on him that perhaps something is on its way. Something that hasn't happened in a long time! One of Bobby's... Taking a step back, Kurt offers up, "Incoming..." BAMF! Kurt is suddenly on the ceiling, clinging to a chandelier that is hanging in the foyer. Letting the paintbrush go, it lands with a *splooch* below. TJ does happen to know Bobby, of a fashion. She's never personally met this Bobby, but she's known others of the title. Some things have remained consistant across the timelines. He's always been Iceman, and he's always been a prankster. That's why when his smile starts to grow with Kurt's signature, so, too, does Talia's. Perhaps she will get some revenge here, after all. Even if something isn't incoming, Kurt's reaction is there. She could just fall over backwards laughing! "I always did like you, Ice. Hey--Mess with my nest at your own peril!" If Bobby weren't still in his act, he'd probably be doubled over laughing at Kurt's reaction. Instead he glances at the clipboard and flashes a smirk before setting it down on the nearest surface. The box soon follows and Bobby opens it up. Inside is...another smaller box and a StarkPod hooked up to a pair of portable speakers. Incoming indeed. Starting up the music, Bobby does something most unexpected... Dance. He'll probably get smacked with a paintbrush for this but he's giving a little mock-stripper dance. Completely with slowly unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt before just ripping it off and revealing it was velcro. Just when it looks like those shorts might go too...Bobby suddenly stops, stands up straight, tand takes an envelope out of his pocket that seems to be addressed to Kurt. "Here you go," he chimes cheerfully, holding the envelope out in Kurt's direction and waiting to see the reactions to the joke. "I brought donuts too," he adds. Those are in the smaller box. Kurt drops his tail as a grab-hold if TJ wants to make the leap and join him on the ceiling. Nothing good can come from a box. Not when Bobby is concerned. Who knows what it could be! Particularly with that smirk that the elf knows so very well. When the music begins, it's all Kurt can do to NOT look away from the trainwreck. But, when Bobby begins to do the shirt thing, Kurt hangs by his feet, ready to put his hands in front of TJ's eyes. Particularly when the Iceman looks to-- "Bobby, no!" (Mein Gott!) Thank god.. it doesn't progress that far, and when his friend stops, Kurt legs go with his feet and tucks to fall, his feet coming under him in the landing. Blinking those featureless golden eyes, he's even hesitant to take the envelope. He reaches slowly for it, but at the mention of donuts? "Tell me this isn't how you are earning money, ja? I would have to take you by the ear und sit down to have a talk." There's the signature. And ..music. Music? And--oh. Oh..my. TJ just stands there, unable to break glowing yellow eyes away from Bobby as he puts on his little show. Offered tail ignored. When Kurt makes to put hands over her eyes she almost instinctively ducks and bobs her head further away from the elf, still staring. This..is just... Ahem. Wow. Where'd that paintbrush run off to, now..? When Bobby stops it takes her a moment to snap out of it, though she does so with a "Woo!" and an energetic applause. "Being cold is the last thing you'll have to worry about with this guy around!" And donuts! TJ's day just got that much better. At least she stops short of asking Kurt for his wallet. "Now I know who to call for my next birthday," she teases with a -huge- grin while glancing back to Kurt. (Tag.) One arm manages to unfold itself, gesturing their guest into the Majestic. "Our doors are always open to you, friend." Well, look who's a happy Wagnerette now. The envelope is thankfully safe. Inside is a photocopy of a handwritten note. It's got the address to a house in Hammer Bay along with 'safe house' written there. There's also an international phone number and simple instructions. 'Will answer after three rings with silence. Speak your first name. Please send to Kurt. Thanks... X marks the spot.' and the signature is 'K.O.'. Bobby just laughs at Kurt's question. "What, you don't think I have the abs for it?" he teases his friend, standing there in just a hat, boots, and those little brown shorts now. TJ's reaction gets Bobby flashing her a grin and giving her a quick finger-guns gesture. "I can do hot and cool," he replies with a wink. Kurt looks at the envelope, and opening it, he stares at it for a long moment. His tail droops a little, and stuffing the letter back into the envelope, looks to the pair, TJ first. Clearing his throat, he reaches with his tail to tug at his daughter's. "Hello! I can't believe--" "Und now you're inviting him in? After that!?" Kurt turns to Bobby again and gestures towards the shirt. "Shirt. Now." It's good natured enough, but he's got that streak in him that he'd had last year too! That's his .. okay, not 'his', his, but 'his' little girl. Who isn't that little, but she's 'his little girl'. (No one ever said the Wagners made sense!) "No doing hot und cold here." "You have interesting friends, Dad," TJ repeats for the hundred and twenty-first time while eyeing Bobby with that silly grin. Hey, he went through the effort. Someone may as well appreciate it! With Kurt's intervention her expression goes back to a frown, motioning toward Bobby with her other hand. "You'd rather leave him out on the front steps like that? He'll get sunburned!" ..Y'know. Maybe. No doing hot and cold. "Think you're a little late to that party," TJ mutters under her breath while walking a slow circle around Kurt's back. It's only so that she can snag the envelope away from him and have a look for herself. What caused that expressful tail to droop a moment ago? "I thought I had a standing invitation," Bobby almost sing-songs. He caught the tail droop too, frowning slightly and looking actually serious for a moment. That's part of why he went with the little mock-striptease. Try to lighten things up with a joke before more of that happened. He brings the grin back and laughs, turning off the music. "Just be glad I didn't go with my original plan and tape the letter to what's under the shorts," he teases Kurt a bit as he picks up the two halves of the tear-away shirt. Yes, the shorts are tear-away too. "Way too late for that party," he echos TJ. And, of course, Amanda walks in only a minute or two too late to appreciate the show. But, as Bobby bends over to pick up the torn shirt, in brown shorts and bare torso, no less, the sorceress arches a brow. Her eyes flick to Kurt and then to TJ. A smirk graces her own lips and, just because she knows how Kurt will react, she wolf-whistles from behind the scantily clad Iceman. "No one told me we were opening that sort of theatre... You've been holding out on me, Kurt. A show like that ought to cover expenses and then some." Her blue eyes dance with mirth. "Ja, I do have interesting friends. Und you haven't yet met them all." If Kurt could stare through Bobby on this one, he would! "He's in the foyer. Und it's a very nice foyer. Repainted. New chandelier. No sunburn." So there. And Kurt is still eyeing the pair that aren't a pair. Bringing the envelope around, Kurt holds it such that it's not going to be easily yoinked from his hands either. His attention lands back upon Bobby as he picks up the bits of the 'uniform'. His words come slowly, enunciating each carefully. "I appreciate that, mein freund. I--" Amanda's words come drifting over the top, and suddenly the tail whips around, "Not you too." Suddenly: Amanda. "Distraction!" TJ takes the moment to snatch the envelope away from Kurt, though she's not about to ignore Amanda's words of wisdom. Both of her hands, envelope and all, are held out toward the sorceress, promptly looking back to Kurt. "See?" Then back to Amanda with a pointy grin, "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, girlfriend! Stripper Saturdays for the win!" Then, before Kurt can snap out of it, she promptly takes a few steps away, then crawls up the nearest wall a couple of feet, then anchors herself into place so she can take a peek at what the Envelope of Great Mystery contains. "Gettin' to be a party in here, after all. Maybe you should put the music back on." "It is a nice foyer," Bobby agrees with an all too amused tone. He glances back at the wolf-whistle and flashes a grin. Yes, he's going to give his backside a shake just because Amanda whistled. He laughs at what Amanda says and stands back up. "Turn the music back on? So you're saying you want me to finish the dance?" he asks, just joking. And nope, still hasn't put the shirt back on yet. He's got to put it back together first anyway. "Please," Amanda drawls to TJ, drawing herself up 'properly. "It's burlesque." She flashes a grin, now, and winks. "So much classier." And with that, her grin to the Amazingly Crestfallen Nightcrawler is at once teasing and perhaps a little sultry beneath her partially lidded gaze. "Kurt, Liebende," she purrs chidingly, "you know how much I enjoy a good show..." Yes, she's laying it on very, very thick. And, yes, it's entirely for his benefit. She doesn't often get to make him squirm like this. And she's always been a little looser about such things than he has. Her own sexual history is, after all, a little... more broadly experimental than his. She enters more fully, now, flashing that grin to Bobby as he adds to the show even that little bit. "Long time no see, Frosty. What brings you here to our happy little abode?" 'Hey.. how 'bout this foyer' is very much akin to 'Hey, how 'bout those ?' questions. It's to fill the awkward spaces, and having both his girls 'oooh' at Bobby- one his 'daughter' and the other his 'anyfriend'? Nice. With the envelope yoinked regardless of his plans to keep it 'yoink-free', Kurt leaps to the wall after Talia, trying to regain his paper. "No Stripper Saturdays. Und no burlesque.." Stuttering, he's working furiously to figure out exactly what a 'b' word would be for a week, a day, a matinee, a.. holiday.. Phail. It's true, however. The pair have a remarkably open 'relationship', and Amanda does venture out of what would be the norm more than Kurt does. "Liebling!" Sheesh! TJ looks back to Amanda with a blank, faux-confused expression. "But 'burlesque' doesn't fit any of the days of the week..." No day starts with 'B.' Even Kurt picks up on this! Then there's the interaction between the two. Amanda. And Kurt. Her 'father.' Heck, her 'parents!' Once more solid yellow eyes leap back to Bobby, her voice falling into monotone as she nearly pleads "Save me." But--no, wait, Kurt's trying to get the envelope back! TJ ducks and weaves as Kurt tries to claim it back from her, switching it from hand to foot to hand to tail with a "Whup!" or a "Nope!" or a "Yah!" with every bait and switch. Just wait until one of them changes the rules and adds teleportation into the game. Bobby arches both brows and smirks. "Huh, if Amanda wants a show maybe you should come over and join in, Kurt. That Magic Mike movie made a ton, didn't it?" he jokes. Carefully putting the shirt back together, Bobby flashes a little 'sorry, on your own this time' look to TJ. "My new job," he chimes to Amanda. "Mutant strip-o-gram. Kurt was the first client," he jokes. There's a pause before Bobby laughs. "Someone asked me to bring my favorite fuzzy elf a message and I decided to come have some fun instead of just sending it in the mail," he explains seriously. "Ah," Amanda replies, giving Bobby an easier smile. "Well done." She almost always approves of pranks against her 'anyfriend'. She moves further into the foyer, now, and notes the splashes of paint -- and paint brushes -- where there shouldn't be any. She stares at it for moment and then arches a pale brow at the covorting Wagners, noting their striped and splotched appearance. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?" It doesn't actually sound like a question. More a dry conclusion. There is the blotch of paint on the lobby floor in deep red. And TJ's racing stripe. And the flecks of paint in the fuzz. How could Kurt deny half of it! "I'm the kind of guy that after the show und tell, there's that 'pass around' moment after," Kurt grins. "Und as close as we are, mein freund?" Nope! Not going there! "Besides, one of the two is my daughter." So, no way is Kurt going there! "Though, if there is an agency for Mutant Strip-Grams? Do they pay well?" Kurt's on the wall, and he's doing a better imitation of Spiderman than even the webslinger can! Hands, feet.. and tail all whip out as he leaps, clings, drops and does a pretty damned good imitation of a squirrel on a tree chasing another. Stopping suddenly at Amanda's question, the elf doesn't even have the grace to look the least bit apologetic. "You can..." Just what sort of mess will she return to is another story completely! And in that moment when the question is raised and Kurt stops to answer it Talia leans forward, still on the wall, and fuzzles his hair. "Probably not!" she counters to Amanda's question before leap-frogging up onto the ceiling. With the envelope. Her real father had taught her well! Hanging from above by the tips of her toes she grins back down at Bobby. "Feel free to do more of that, by the way." Glance back to Kurt. Jump! Then she pulls out all the stops, dropping beside Amanda then flicking the envelope her way. "Something in here he doesn't want us to see!" is blurted out in rapid-fire before she leaps back to try and intercept the Bamfer before he can steal it away from that anyfriend of his. "The pass around moment's the most fun," Bobby laughs. "They pay pretty well but most of what we make comes from tips," he adds with a nod, tugging lightly at the waistband of his shorts as if to indicate that's where some dollar bills should go. He lets it go though. Still staying shirtless even though he got the shirt all velcroed back together, he watches the chase going on before looking to Amanda. "Somehow I think they'd be doing that regardless of us being here. But that's part of why we love 'em, right?" he asks, flashing a grin. TJ gets a wink. "More than that, huh? What do you have in mind?" he asks, as much to tease Kurt as it is trying to distract TJ so Kurt can get the envelope back. Amanda's laughter is good natured. "It is," she concedes to Bobby, "but since I'm the one footing the bill, there are times I wish it wasn't quite so messy." She catches the envelope and arches a brow at TJ, even as Kurt comes racing for her. A shield ripples to life around her to keep snatchy hands away. "Are we supposed to peek?" she asks now. "How do we know it's not racy blackmail photos or something?" Kurt goes after the leapfrogging Talia. Her father Kurt has taught her well, to the point where she is a slippery one to catch. Even in attempting to grab onto a tail and yank, it seems that 'he' had taught her the proper care and feeding of a tail! Always be mindful of where it is in space behind her! The second that Talia drops down to do the football pass to Amanda of the envelope in question, it is all too true. It's Kurt that does the first BAMF! and lands beside Amanda, reaching out to grab the envelope even as his tail whips around to counter as interference. And it's met with Amanda's shield. "No fair," he grouses. That, he can't get to. "They're not. But wouldn't you like to see somthing like that!" Mind, he doesn't sound terribly indignant on that one... "You'll have to be paid by the girls," Kurt sounds almost apologetic. Almost. "Unglaublich.. there really is a call for that for mutants? Really?" Would they take blue, furry, tailed mutants? (Kidding!) "More of that," TJ clarifies with an aimless motion of a hand. "That whole ..delivering our mail..in an extra special sort of way." With Amanda's question she says "Why would you even ask at that point, go, look!" Envelope's safe, good play Amanda! Kurt's stalled, seriously asking about that kind of work..? His mistake! In that moment there's a half playful/half determined "Rrrauh!" as TJ catapults herself toward Kurt, meaning to tackle him in a sidelong roll across the foyer. They're not done yet, darnit! "I promise you it's not anything nearly that interesting in there," Bobby speaks up, gesturing at the envelope Amanda now has. "I would have gotten much more creative with this if they were," he adds with a sagely nod. "I don't know about strip-o-grams but I did see a 'Mutant Dancers Wanted' ad in the window of a strip club I passed by with Johnny the other night on the way to this pretty awesome party we ended up at," Bobby answers. He then laughs and winks at TJ again. "What? Want me to show up next time in nothing but ice?" he asks, unable to help himself. Walking over to Amanda, he arches a brow at the tumbling Wagner act and then smiles. "So how've you been?" It really is an invasion of Kurt's privacy to just open a letter addressed to him. And, in spite of everything, Amanda isn't actually typically given to invading her friends' privacy. But so much hullabaloo has been made of the thing... Well, she just can't resist. She flicks the envelope open, while TJ tackles her 'father' and blue eyes skim the contents. The mirth in her eyes changes to something more akin to concern and her smile fades to a pensive purse of her lips. Thus, she closes the letter up and tucks it back in its envelope. She'll wait, however, until the Wagner and Wagner show has finished before she passes it back to the Bounding Blue Bamfer. As Bobby approaches her, however, she lets her smile return. "Not too bad," she concedes. "Busy. Very busy. In the past month, alone, I think I've been through customs in about a dozen foreign countries." And that's not counting the ones where she simply bypassed the legal entry points. "What about you? What're you really doing these days?" TJ is like Kato from the Pink Panther! With her own form of 'Hyah!' in her attack, Kurt's on guard, and leaps backwards in a double flip, pushing off the wall in order to jump back into the fray and meeting TJ head-on in that tumble.. tumble.. tail-tucked. For a moment, it truly appears to be one of those cartoonish balls of blue fur and random three-fingered hands, two-toed feet occasionally popping out of the mass until, ultimately, there's another Bamf! that happens, and the immediate area is bathed in that odour of brimstone, leaving Kurt on the ceiling once again. "Mutant Dancers Wanted," Kurt repeats. "That's.. interesting." Very. "Mutant Town? Und.. a party? You didn't ask me? Were there any cute girls there?" Ha! See? She's been busy! But, that is the truth. "He's left the school, Amanda. Und I don't know why yet. Not truly." Nothing but ice? "Hey, that sounds cool!" Pun. Post-tackle roll, TJ is now all by herself again. From the looks of the position she ends up in she was attempting to crabwalk her way up the wall again, two feet adhered to the vertical plane overhead with hands flattened out behind her. A quick roll and spin corrects that, coming upright with a quick adjust of her clothing. Bobby's left the school, too. Amanda also didn't like what she saw in the envelope. Talia will always lean toward keeping the air light and care-free though it seems that she's been out-voted on a couple of important matters. Thus, when she returns to the group she does so on the balls of her feet, one arm straight and the other crossed over her stomach to catch the opposite limb. Something really isn't right here, is it. And yet Kurt's still asking about dancers. "It'd give you another excuse to dust off your pirate costume. 'Avast, and prepare to be entertained!'" "Busy huh? I hope you're keeping the fun kind of busy," Bobby offers to Amanda. He gives her a momentary concerned look before smiling again. When asked what he's up to, Bobby shrugs. "Not a lot, really. Looking for a job, hanging out with Johnny Storm..." he trails off. Kurt mentioning he left the school gets a little sigh of Bobby but he nods. "Yeah, I left. Not that anyone from there seemed to care except for people that also left," he mutters. Tilting his little hat up, the still shirtless mutant turns his attention to Kurt. "No, it was over in Gotham. Warehouse party and it rocked. Plenty of good looking ladies. I would have asked you but Johnny surprised me with it. Next one, Bro," he offers. He then winks to TJ again. "I'd give you a preview now but Kurt might BAMF me into the Hudson," he jokes. Amanda arches a brow at the news yet another X-er has left the fold, so to speak. Wow. Scott and Jean can't be happy about that. But, she knows from Kurt how little come-and-go there's been with the Mansion. And her own conversations with Scott haven't gotten too far. "Sorry to hear it, man," she tells the human snowball. "But, I understand there's a lot of it going around." It's not that she's not concerned. It's that she's not sure there's anything she can do about it. She was never part of the 'in crowd' among the X-Men, in any case. Part of it, she suspects, is because her powers are more mystically based. But, part of it was just that she had a different set of experiences than most of them. Excalibur was more her speed, in any case. She drops her shield and hands the letter back to Kurt. Remarkably, however, she doesn't give him a 'we're going to talk later' look. She simply returns it to him and leaves it at that. Dropping onto the floor like a spider, Kurt's down beside Amanda, ready to take his envelope back. He's grateful for the fact that she's not looking to talk about it later, and offers a hint of a shrug before he puts it, folded up, into a pocket. He, too, likes to keep things light for all. Thus, the return to dancing. This, they'll discuss later. Over-- Donuts! Bobby's brought donuts. "I think we should go sit down in the theatre. It's more comfortable, und.. you did bring donuts. After all. Und they shouldn't go stale." Beat. "I call the chocolate glazed." Looking back at TJ as she settles herself, he grins. "The ladies would love that." Kurt! As a pirate! "You have my number, mein freund. Text me next time." Please! "But you are right. If you even think to do a repeat performance, *sploosh!" The elf uses splayed three-fingered hands to help with the sound effect there, "Into the River!" Kurt nods towards Amanda, and gestures at Bobby. "Same with me really. I pray for the school every day." That's all he can do, really. "Now.. in. Und I'm sure we can call a place for burgers to be delivered." Burgers. And soda! "I'd love to show you the rest of the place, starting with the stage. I think the balconies can almost hang on their own now. Enough support is in them." Category:Log